A Kitsune's Pout
by Byargus
Summary: A sniffle sounded inside a locked room from a young kitsune, "Sasuke, you baka!" and a knock was heard outside of the door, "Naruto?" it was Sasuke, a full grown wolf. YA'LL ALREADY KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING.
The soft and quiet sniffles of a little kit could be heard from within a locked door, "Sniff… Sasuke you baka…" golden yellow ears slumped on spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes shimmered as salty tears streamed down Naru's cheeks.

He tried to comfort himself underneath the covers of his bed and within the chambers of his room, until he heard a soft knock sound from behind the door, "Naruto?" it was Sasuke.

The yellow fox kit popped out from under the sheets, "Naru isn't here!" his young voice was adorable, but cracked due to his sobs.

"Hn, then who's in there?"

"T-the… the nine tailed fox!"

"Hn."

There was a long silence until the clinking of keys reached Naru's ears, "Hey! What are you doing!?" the door opened and there stood Sasuke's silent and smirking figure.

Wolf ears stood above his head proudly and a dark tail swished from behind his legs, "I have the keys to the house. Did you forget that, dobe?" the teen canine walked towards the little fox with quiet steps, just like a predator stalking his prey.

Naru jumped on all fours and growled at the older wolf, "Grrr get out, teme!"

All of the sudden, Sasuke lunged for Naruto and before he knew it he was pinned on his orange bed, "As if I would listen to an usuratonkachi like you." Naru's two arms were held but that didn't stop him from struggling his way out. A deep and husky chuckle escaped the dark wolf's mouth, and he leaned in to bite Naruto's ear.

The younger froze and a blush came over his face, but he did not submit, "Let go!" he tried to kick the other but before he was able to, Sasuke's sharp teeth clamped onto his neck.

Naruto made a helpless whine as the pain hit him, and trickles of blood fell down from the wounds that the wolf made on the kitsune. He let go of his stubbornness and submitted to the dominant, "Sasuke you baka…"

Sasuke released a long sigh and licked Naru's wounds, and slowly they healed with the hiss of smoke, "I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't so stubborn." His tongue went from his neck up until it reached the whiskers on Naru's cheek.

Letting the wolf do as he pleased, Naru crossed his arms and looked away. He refused to forgive Sasuke for what he did. He refused to surrender (even though he technically did already).

Bringing Naruto's small body into his arms, he was perfectly snuggled on Sasuke's lap, "Dobe." the only thing he said when he breathed in the scent of orange scented shampoo in his hair. He brought his hand to rub the kitsune's yellow fox tail as he nuzzled naru's neck.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Naru asked.

Not stopping in his efforts, Sasuke replied, "Apologizing? Dobe, I'm not doing anything like that." With a deadly smirk, Naruto burst into red blush, "This is my pleasure." His wolf pheromones reached the little fox, and soon, he wasn't able to stop himself.

Naruto succumbed in Sasuke's fun and started to mewl accordingly to his soft touches. The kit looked up and licked Sasuke's chain (who was behind him), and used his small hands to bring his face in for a kiss. Sasuke lied down on the bed with Naruto on top while they shared a French kiss.

They broke apart with Naru panting and Sasu with another smirk on his face, "Such an eager little fox, aren't you, dobe?" he leaned in to lick the saliva that was dripping down the blonde's mouth.

His words broke the kitsune out form his trance and steam came from his ears, "Th-this is stupid! I'm outta here!"

Before he was able to leave Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer until he was able to whisper into his ear, "We're just getting started." His hot breath gave Naru goosebumps.

Naruto nervously averted his gaze from Sasukes lips to the door, "W-what are you talking about!? Shut up, teme!" once again he tries to make his leave. He jumped down the bed clumsily and put his hand on the door handle, but something was wrong. Sasuke wasn't stopping him. Naruto turned his head to find him and there he was sitting on the bed with his eyes adoring his body, and his shirt slightly unbuttoned showing his pale skin, "…You're not going to stop me?"

Sasuke released a soft laugh, and stretched on the bed. His abs were shown when his shirt was lifted. Naruto held back a gulp. Smirking, "Hn, do you want me to?"

"Hmph!" he was about to open the door, but then his fox instincts told him to go back and relish in the wolf's touch. Naruto was torn. Go out! No… I want to stay. He's a teme! No!

Naruto made a twirl that made the big shirt that he wore (Sasuke's) lift up due to gravity, and Sasuke's eyes were going down just to catch a glimpse of what was under. Naru made a move to take off his shirt, and just for a split second, the mischievous wolf's eyes widened by a fraction. Standing there shirtless (and bare) Naru hugged his tail and glared at Sasuke with a cute pout, "Teme."

A smug smile that showed his sharp canines was formed on the wolf's mouth, and soon Naruto was back on the bed. As quick as a flash, Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto after forcing him down, to which he responded with a yelp, "Let the games begin, I suppose." The night that Sasuke ravished the little kitsune Naruto began.

The end.


End file.
